veggietales_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Molly Onion
'Molly '''is a supporting character in "VeggieTales". BIOGRAPHY '''Molly '''is a musical female green onion of Tampa Bay city who is a natural born leader and William Onion's niece-in-popstar and a best friend of Princess Sparkleson. that marks her appearances in the very first fresh 3D animated video series "The Rainbow Buddies: All Stories in One". Personality '''Molly '''is a musical female guppy and a natural born leader. She is kind, helpful, and a really good friend, like Oona. Molly co-hosts the show along with Gil and is classified the main protagonist. Due to her bubbly personality, every guppy wants to swim with her. She always makes it a point to turn to the camera, and talk to the audience directly, ensuring that they stay at the center of all the action. Molly sings nearly all the pop songs with her blue fish microphone (changed to yellow), while the other guppies sing backup. She's good friends with all the guppies, Bubble Puppy, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny and Mr. Grouper. In Bubble Baby!, Molly welcomes her new baby sister, Mia. In A Dolphin is a Guppy's Best Friend!, She's give a hug with Buddy. In Guppy Style! (Part 2), She's the world famous pop star, Stylee. Molly is the leader of the Bubble Guppies. From the second season on, she's first at lining up to go outside, Goby being the first in line in season 1. She's lead singer in almost all the songs. Despite receiving more attention than anyone else, Molly is not a selfish guppy, and she normally thinks about others before herself. Emotions Molly can get annoyed with Gil sometimes, but never seems to get upset with him. She usually smiles, and helps him out of the trouble he put himself in, yet she doesn't shout at him. Sometimes Molly will get an object to prevent Gil from making anymore noise. Such as in We Totally Rock!, Gil kept playing his guitar out loud and prevented Molly from saying "It's time for Bubble Guppies!", so she got some amplifiers and played a loud guitar chord through them. It blew Gil away, causing him to listen to her. Skills Molly has many skills. She has an interest in reading as seen in the pop song: We're Gonna Fly when she was reading the book Mother Goose, referred to in the song as her favorite book. Singing Molly has a strong singing voice. It can be heard throughout the ocean. She sings almost every pop song in the show. Sometimes Gil sings a pop song while she sings backup and/or in a Dance song. This happened in pop songs such as Our Great Play, I Need to Rock!, and X Marks the Spot!. Molly always has a blue fish tail-shaped microphone whenever she's singing. It has been seen in almost all of the pop songs, but in The Restaurant, her microphone was seen in the first verse, and disappeared throughout the chorus, and then came back in the last verse. Dancing Molly dances in nearly every pop song, and has danced in a few dance songs. Season 2 Dancing Molly was seen in Abra-Cadabra dancing with Deema. Gil was the one who was singing the pop song. In Is There A Job I Can Do For You, Molly was singing and dancing along with the other guppies. Music Molly has had some musical experience, similar to the other guppies. The only musical instrument she has ever played in the series, besides her vocals, was the acoustic (The Spring Chicken Is Coming) and electric guitar (Sir Nonny The Nice!, We Totally Rock!). Also, she played piano in And I Would Fly. Reactions Molly is the type of guppy who reacts really quickly. She can dodge fast objects that are coming at her. She can pull people out of the way. In other episodes like Fishketball! She quickly ducked out of the way when she almost got hit with a meatball, and in Come to Your Senses!, she quickly caught the ball when it bounced too high. Molly is very agile. Sports Molly is really sporty as seen in the episode Fishketball! She is good at shooting hoops and throwing the ball. She is also able to catch balls with her left hand very well. Sometimes Molly is right handed at throwing. Another example of Molly's athletic ability is shown in The Glitter Games!, in which she kept up with Demanda throughout all of the physical challenges, despite not being as prepared. APPEARANCE Molly is a green onion with a light brown nose skin and a long bright pink hair. who wears a blue tail with swirling light blue and dark blue patterns on it, and her bikini top matches her tail. ROLES AND APPEARANCES Molly has appeared in every episode but as main character she appeared in. Molly has been a main character in ten episodes, which makes her the second guppy to have the most appearances as a main character. Bubble Guppies * Season 1 - 4 Filmography * The Rainbow Buddies: All Stories in One TRIVIA * Molly has sung the most Pop Songs. ** In the first 2 seasons, her microphone had the same pattern as her tail. In season 3, however, it was replaced by a yellow one. The reason for this is still unknown. ** In ''The Crayon Prix! she stated that her favorite color is blue, but according to Nick Jr's Bubble Guppies Collector Cards , it says her favorite color is pink, like Oona. * Also according to the collector cards, her favorite lunch is a turkey sandwich with a tangerine. * Molly has never done a lunch joke, she has only been involved in some of the segments. * Molly may have feelings for Gil. * Molly has only narrated four adventure segements in the episodes Who's Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf?, Boy Meets Squirrel, Construction Psyched!, ''and Swimtastic Check-Up!. ** In ''The Beach Ball!, Molly was hiding in a clam shell while Gil was singing in the pop song. This would be a reference that in fictional times, mermaids mostly hide in clam shells. * Molly is the only Guppy with a common English name. ** Her name is also a type of fish that is similar to guppy fish. ** Her voice in the UK is Abriella Bierer who also voices Katie from PAW Patrol. * Molly (along with Gil and Bubble Puppy) is often used to represent the show on merchandise and other things. * Molly is the only character to call Gil "Gilly." And she calls him "Gilly" a lot. * Molly is left handed in writing. * Molly has good leadership skills, like in Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish!, she showed her leadership by telling the other Guppies what to do to create a gingerbread house for Mr. Grumpfish. ** In Season 3, Molly's voice actress, Brianna Gentilella, is one of the very few voice actors left from the original cast. ** In Season 4, in Bubble Baby!, Molly becomes big sister to Mia. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Onions Category:Children